A semi-autonomous vehicle is a vehicle that is normally operated by a driver, but certain specialized functions are autonomous. For example, some vehicles have adaptive cruise control or autopilot that facilitates, in certain circumstances, the vehicle controlling its speed and following distance independent of driver controlling input. Increasingly, vehicles are equipped with parking assist functions that will park the vehicle.